


Name On His Lips

by Duffy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duffy/pseuds/Duffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's name was something Bucky couldn't say often enough. Especally after all those years they'd been separated. </p><p>He needed him. </p><p>He needed to say his name again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name On His Lips

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't write stuff like this but when I drink too much wine things just might happen. Thanks to C. for beta reading - she also threatened me to post this.

"Steve, Steve, Steve," Bucky moaned and pressed closer to his best friend. "I've missed you so much, I've missed you, you can't believe how much I've missed you." He pressed closer, tightened the grip on Steve's shirt and on his hips. "I thought you were dead, they tried to make me forget you but you were always there. Steve, Steve!" Bucky's lips brushed over Steve's cheeks, and Steve was sure he could feel Bucky's hot breath on his skin. 

Bucky's hands tucked on his shirt, pushed it up his back and caressed his skin. His lips were leaving light kisses on Steve's face. 

"Steve, Stevie, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. They made me, I had no control about myself," Bucky apologized and let his fingers run over Steve's shoulder blades. "I'm so sorry Stevie, I could never - “ He got cut off by Steve suddenly pressing his lips to his own. Warm and soft and not as chapped and rough as expected. 

"Stop it, Bucky. I'm glad you're here. It's all fine now," Steve whispered and pulled Bucky's head closer once more to kiss him and shut him up at the same time "It's all fine. I know you didn't want to do it. You are here now." He kissed him once more. "You came here on your own. That's all that counts," he breathed and kissed him again to which Bucky eagerly yielded.

They stood in the small corridor of Steve's apartment, hugging and kissing, cuddling and comforting each other. "I didn't want to do any of this. I'm so sorry," Bucky said between kisses, detaching himself from Steve's warm lips. "Can you forgive me?" 

Steve just looked right into his eyes for a moment and for a couple of seconds Bucky feared for the other one's reaction. "Don't worry. I know. I know you didn't want to. You're too good to do that on your own mind," Steve reassured him and buried his face in the crook of Bucky's neck. "I'm so glad you're back!"

Bucky mirrored him, burying his face on Steve's shoulder and pressing closer although there was hardly any room left between them. "God, Steve." Bucky's hands slid up his body and wrapped around the other man's jaw, held him gently before kissing him again. "Steve, Steve, Steve."

It felt like he hadn't said Steve's name in a millennium. He needed to say it. Again and again. Again. Once more. 

Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like it. Kudos and/or comments would be appreciated. 
> 
> Follow me on [TUMBLR](http://bespectacledgiraffe.tumblr.com/) if you're brave enough, I occasionally post updates on how much progress I'm doing with writing.


End file.
